Peter's Journey/Issue 34
Peter drove up the hill in the Lexis, Gary sitting in the passenger seat, directing him “that’ll do here” said Gary, “but there aren’t any apartment near here” replied Scott “we’ll walk the rest” added Gary “we’re going with you?” asked Peter “yeah, if you want some food you’ll have to come with me, wont you?” replied Gary “fine” said Peter. Then the four got out of the car, they opened the boot of the car and got out some bags to take with them, then they walked over to the woods “what way are you taking us?” asked Scott “the back route” replied Gary “what’s wrong with the front entrance?” asked Jess “you’ll see when you get there” replied Gary, just then they heard a loud scream “what’s that?” asked Jess, the four then ran over to the scream, to see three people, two males and a female – the tallest had a hatchet in his hand, fighting the walkers, he also had a Desert Eagle in his holster, the other male was smaller than the taller one, and slightly chubbier, he had in his hand an axe and a Glock in his holster, he had short brown hair, the girl was a medium height and average build, with a machete in her hand and short wavy black hair and a Beretta in her other hand, not using it though- they were fighting a group of walkers, “no gunfire” said Peter as he aimed his bow at a walker, he then released the arrow, then they went over to help the people “Reece?” said Gary after seeing the eldest male “what the hell are you doing out here?” asked Gary “Nathan told us to go look for you” replied Reece as he dug his hatchet into a walker - Reece was the tallest person there, the others where Alice and the smaller male was called John, who had a golf club in his hand and a H&K UCP 9mm in his gun holster – “well you found me, now let’s get back” said Gary, just as they turned to go back to the apartment more walkers appeared and they blocked the area that they were about to head “now what?” asked Peter, “John, shoot ‘em” said Alice, just then John got out his gun with a suppressor at the end of it, and he started to shot down the walkers that got in their way, then the group began to move, but Reece got bitten in the arm by a walker “ahh” he screamed, he then knocked the walker back and Peter turned round and shot the walker in the eye with his bow “I’ll cove you at the back, you get him up” said Peter as he went behind Reece, Alice and Scott then helped him up and gave him support. Soon they had gotten clear of the walkers and they saw ahead of them a block of apartments “wait” said Reece “what?” asked Alice “you can’t take me in there, I’ll kill you all” said Reece “he’s right Alice” added Gary “you ain’t killing him, he’ll be okay” said Alice, Peter stepped forward “I’ll do it, if you want” said Peter “no, thanks, but we take care of our own” replied John, “okay” said Peter, he then took a step back, “Reece, I’m sorry man” said John as he loaded up the gun “do it” said Reece, just then John aimed his gun at Reece and shoot him in the head. Back at the house Sarah has put Shannon and Jamie on watch, Henry, Sarah, Gareth and Jack are in the kitchen “we need to slow down on our food” said Sarah “we’ve got plenty” replied Gareth “yeah, but we’ll run out of this stock quicker if we don’t watch what we eat, and when the others get back from a hunt they don’t seem to be bringing back very much, if not nothing comes back” added Sarah “calm down, we’ll ease up in the food” said Jack “what’s taking them so long?” asked Henry, “they’ll be back soon” replied Sarah, just then Henry walked off “and if there not back?” asked a concerned Gareth “then us three are in charge” replied Sarah. Peter, Scott, Jess, John, Alice and Gary entered the back entrance of the apartment block which was covered in ivy, they walked into the empty courtyard to see some walkers roaming the area “what the hell?” said a stunned John “shit” said Peter, just then they ran towards the side of the courtyard, the walkers still hadn’t noticed them “now what?” asked Peter “see up there” said John as he pointed to the third floor “yeah...” replied Peter “that’s where we’re staying “there’s walkers all over this place, are you sure your group haven’t made a run for it?” asked Scott “no the cars are still back there” replied Alice “okay, John and I’ll make a run for those stairs over there, we’ll get the rest of your group, Jess and Alice, you stay here, make sure no walkers come in from the back, cause that’s our escape route, Scott and Gary, you stay here, try and kill as many walkers as you can” said Peter “who put you in charge?” asked John “I did” replied Peter “we’ll get the gate shut, so no more walkers get in” said Gary. Just then Peter froze Jonny was running towards the gate, he got it shut, but a walker was in the way, he lifted its body, but it hadn’t been killed, he was then bitten by the walker.... “It’s okay, you can do this” said Jonny as he then faded away “Peter?” said Scott “okay, you shut the gate, but be careful” said Peter “okay, let’s go” said John. Peter and John ran towards the stairs, John shot a walker as he went up to the first flight of stairs, Peter had his bow at the ready with an arrow in it. Downstairs Scott and Gary where starting to make their way to the main gate, they took out the odd walker that was roaming around the courtyard of the apartment block, when they got to the gate Gary shut it while Scott covered him from the walkers. Meanwhile up on the second level Peter and John where creeping around the stairs, as they got up to the third floor they saw a mass of walkers standing at the end door “that’s where your friends are?” asked Peter “yeah” replied John “great” replied Peter “how many arrows you got left?” asked John “thirteen” replied Peter “I can’t even count how many there are” added John “ we can take ‘em, I’ll shoot an arrow, then reload, then you kill another one, and so forth” suggested Peter, John nodded and then Peter stood up and walked around the corner and aimed his bow at the closest walker, he then let loose his arrow, but missed the walker, just then they noticed him “ah shit” proclaimed Peter, John then came over and started to shoot the walkers as they ran towards them, Peter got out his machete and swung at a walker as it lunged at him “now what?” asked Peter “run” replied John, the two then turned around when they bumped into Scott “need a hand?” asked Scott, just then they turned back towards the walkers, at the other end of the hallway, a male appeared, along with another girl, “that’s them, Nathan and Judy” said John. Nathan then got out his walther p99 and shoot at a walker – Nathan’s gun also had a suppressor attached to it – soon all of the walkers where shot, “boy am I glad too se you lot again” said Nathan “who the hell are you?” asked Judy “what was that that just came out of your mouth young lady?” asked Nathan as he looked at Judy “sorry” replied Judy –Judy was a small fourteen year old who didn’t have any weapons on her “Peter, this is Scott, we saved your man from being walker dinner earlier, and we didn’t want him to walk up here alone, so we drove him up, he also said that we could have some food” replied Peter “did he indeed? Well since you helped save my life, and this groups then yuo can take a few cans of food and some liquids” said Nathan “thanks” replied Peter “now where’s Reece, we need to sort out some stuff with the...” siad Nathan “he didnt make it” said John “what?” said Nathan, “he got bitten from the side, just as we where running back, we got attacked while going to get Garry, but then they turned up, saved us from them but more came...I’m sorry Judy” said John, “he was the only family left” added Judy “guys!” shouted Gary, just then they all looked down to the courttyard to see waklers leaning against the gate and Jess, Alice and Garry fightign off a few walekrs that came in from the back “we neeed to leave, now” said Scott “you lot can come with us, get your food and supplies and let’s go” said Peter “there in the car’s around the back” replied Nathan, just then they all ran towards the stairs, guns in theirr hands “to hell with the noise” said Peter as he saw a walker coming up the stairs “Peter” shouted Scott, but Peter had already shot the walker, as they got down to the courtyard the gate gave way and the walkers started to pour thorugh the gap, with the group now shooting the walkers they eventually got to the cars “just get in, forget the lexis” said Peter as he got into a Vauxaul along with Jess, Nathan and Judy, Scott got into a Citroën with John, then Alice and Gary got into the last car which was a Cleo, they then drove off into the forest, when they rammed the odd walker they eventually got back onto the road, “keep going down to the bottom of the hill, take a right at the bottom then” said Peter as he sat in the back seat with Jess, then he kissed Jess on the cheek. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues